Recently, as next-generation light sources to replace a fluorescence lamp and an incandescent lamp, attention has been focused on light-emitting devices using an excitation light source, such as an LED or an LD. As an example of such a next-generation light source, a light-emitting device is widely known in which an LED for emitting a blue light is combined with a wavelength conversion member capable of absorbing part of the light from the LED to convert it to a yellow light. This light-emitting device emits a white light which is a synthesized light of the blue light emitted from the LED and the yellow light emitted from the wavelength conversion member.
The following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose wavelength conversion members in which a phosphor layer is disposed within a space surrounded by a container and a cover member. In Patent Literature 1, the container is fully filled with a resin layer and the phosphor layer and no cavity is provided in the container. On the other hand, in Patent Literature 2, the phosphor layer is not in contact with the cover member and a cavity is provided between the phosphor layer and the cover member.